Esta es la realidad
by kutsinayi uchiha
Summary: todo era perfecto. de verdad que lo era, entonces... como es que llegamos a esto? -. no me ames, yo no valgo la pena, no soy como los demas, solo... dejame tranquilo Y eso hice me aleje, eres feliz cierto? ella te hace feliz, aun ahora esas palabras estan en mi mente siempre, siempre presentes "


"ESTA ES LA REALIDAD"

Naruto y sus personajes definitivamente no me pertenecen 7n7, al parecer no soy del agrado de kishimoto-sama y no quiere darme todos los derechos sobre el zukulenho sasuke-kun TwT

solo el trama de la siguiente historia es de mi total y completa autoria

por elmomento solo esta aqui

si quieren publicarla en otro lugar o algo asi solo avisenme xDD

na: okey me presento brevemente, mi apodo Kutsinayi uchiha, soy nueva en esto no sean tan duras o conmigo, soy muy novata en todo esto y asi, espero sea de su agrado lo que les presento a continuacion =)

(no es un buen titulo lo se)

todo era perfecto. de verdad que lo era, entonces... como es que llegamos a esto?

tienes ni puta idea de como te odio

-. porque?

-...

-. me gustas, a pesar de todo me gustas, yo te a..

lo hagas! no lo digas

-. pero..

-. no me ames, yo no valgo la pena, no soy como los demas, solo... dejame tranquilo

Y eso hice me aleje, eres feliz cierto? ella te hace feliz, aun ahora esas palabras estan en mi mente siempre, siempre presentes " -. no me ames, yo no valgo la pena, no soy como los demas, solo... dejame tranquilo.-"

-Siendo las enfermedades respiratorias uno de los elementos mas importantes de la investigación, se busca mejorar la calidad de atención a la salud por medio de programas de prevención y control de las enfermedades en las poblaciones mas vulnerables de una región.

El profesor leia el ejemplo de lo que seria su trabajo final, noto que algunos de sus alumnos no estaban atentos como siempre, despues de todo al tener un 10 en el primer parcial pasaban como algunos decian vulgarmente de "panzaso", que feliz seria al ver su cara de niños concentidos al decir que este proyecto no solo contaba para su materia pues estaba en unión con otras dos profesoras. Extrañamente noto que una de sus alumnas -que aunque no era una chica de diez siempre le prestaba atención- estaba distraída, mas que de costumbre.

ñorita Haruno espero tenga una muy buena explicación para no estar apuntando lo que e dicho, muestreme su libreta.

Se escucharon risas desde el fonfo del salon

-. y espero que todo esten tomando nota, este proyecto equivale al 80% de su calificacion final, es Obligatorio entregarlo, si no seran reporbados este semestre

-. no se acelere viejo es solo su materia

-. esta mas que claro que el joven no a prestado atencion a todo lo que e dicho, que podria esperarme despues de todo.

en eso momento sono el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase todos estaba dispuestos a salir del salon cuanod la voz del profesor les detubo

-. espero recuerden que el proyecto no incluye solo mi materia, si no que tambien metodologia y biologia

todos contubieron la respiracion, despues de todo, metodologia podria sonar muy facil pero no lo era, o claro que no lo era y eso lo sabia muy bien el joven que hace un momento habia retado al profesor de ciencias de la salud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A&J-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ella:**

alta, de cabello largo pasando los gluteos, color rosa, unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, llenos de vida por supuesto,

ella era **feliz,**

-jajajaja oppa no hagas eso

-a que te refieres...esto?- paso las manos cerca del costado derecho de la chica para luego bajar a detras de las rodillas

-jajajaja es..espera jajaja

-jaja- la miro fijamente a los ojos -te quiero saku-

-ustedes dos!- el profesor se levanto de la silla cerca del escritorio, interrumpiendo asi la respuesta de la chica- dejen de estar jugando o iran con el director

silencio...

-y quien le tiene miedo a ese señor obsesionado con los sueteres de estambre, figurillas raras y escuelas publicas con un presupuesto mas alto que el suyo

-pfff...jajajajajajaja

-suficiente! directo a trabajo social

una chica **alegre,** dispuesta a ayudar sin que se lo pidieran,

 **leal** con cada una de sus amigas, fiel, justa en increiblemente honesta.

-y entonces? debo golpearlo por esto?

-no lo hagas, el solo...

en ese momento paso un chico alto, cuerpo atletico y sobre todo una deslumbrante sonrrisa

-eehh tu niño bonito!

-..?!

-ocurre algo saku?

-si, bueno naru, tu amigo aqui presente es...algo como decirlo...

-sexy?

-idiota es la palabra que busco

-que?!

-SHANNAROOOO!- una gorra salio disparada al suelo, una botella de agua directo a la cara de la profesora de filosofia, sin duda alguna lo que mas resalto ese dia fue el labio partido de Deidara el mejor jugador de futbol del instituto konoha, y el ojo amoratado de la profesora Kurenai

-HARUNOOO! a trabajo social

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A&.J-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-y como esta el?

-mejor de lo que esperas

-yo solo...

-pensabas que moririamos por tu partida?

-no.. yo

-este ya no es tu mundo, no es tu escuela, y sobre todo el ya no es tuyo.

-jamas le e tratado como algo de mi propiedad

\- deja de fingir Haruno! y entiendelo de una vez tu ya no perteneces a este lugar dejalo, no, dejanos tranquilos.

 **EL**

alto, con unos hipnotizantes ojos negros, cabello del mismo color con ciertos destellos azulados, frio con las personas, defectos incontables, problematico sin limite, adicto a ese tipo de "sustancias" sin embargo el mejor amigo de ella,

Todo le daba vueltas no sabia donde se encontraba, definitivamente era muy mala idea convinar esas sustancias, toco algo suave insistivamente lo apreto con la mano, escucho un pequeño gemido, se levanto de un salto y a duras penas logro enfocar "eso" que habia tocado, no era un "eso" era una "ella" una chica, pero, ¿que diablo hacia una chica desnuda en su cama? y sobre todo ¿que hacia el desnudo?

-No me jodas!- gruño por lo bajo - que mierda hice?!

-mmm sasu-kun?

-largo!

-ocurre algo!

-largo-un susurro intangible- largo!, sal de mi vista en estos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A&.J-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmm hey! chicos an visto a sasuke?

-mmm realmente no me a parecido verlo en estas horas, le habra ocurrido algo?

\- no lo creo, ya sabes como es el sakura debia de averse quedado dormido o algo por el estilo-una chica de gafas es la que habia hablado

-mmmm- no menciono ninguna palabra mas

y nadie mas lo hizo, despues de todo era cierto que en ocasiones el solia quedarse dormido, cada tanto le dirigian miradas a la pelirrosa y a la puerta, sasuke podria ser un flojo, un irresponsable e inclusive un ojete con sus compañeros pero algo era seguro, nunca olvidaria el cumpleaños de sakura.

-hijo?- detras de la puerta y tocando cada cierto tiempo sen encontraba una increible mujer de aparentemente 35 años - a llamado naruto, pregunta si no te presentaras a la escuela

-madre as visto la que hora es? crees que sea posible que me dejen entrar ahora?-el chico aun seguia bajo las cobijas no dejaria que nadie lo viera de esa forma, no, no dejaria que ella le viera asi, por eso no asistio a la escuela, no soportaria esos increibles ojos mirandolo y preguntandole si estaba bien, definitivamente no era su dia.

-sasu-chan, naruto a insitido mas que de costumbre a mencionado algo sobre una sorpresa- para estas alturas la mujer ya estaba dentro de la habitacion, abriendo las cortinas y recogiendo la ropa que estaba tirada alrededor de la cama.

-sorpresa?- abrio los ojos como platos, como podia ser tan tonto? que Naruto lo olvidara era pasable e inclusive si fuera kiba, shikamaru pero ¿el?, Sasuke Uchiha habia olvidado la sorpresa que con mucho esfuerzo habian preparado para su sakura?, no se lo perdonaria

-madre prepara mi uniforme, tomare una ducha

se levanto de un salto, casi tirando en el proceso una lampara y el canasto en el que su madre llevaba su ropa sucia

-los jovenes de ahora- Mikoto Uchiha salio de la habitacion ignorando por completo esa bolsita con un polvo blanco de extraña procedencia acomodado estrategicamente en la comoda de su hijo, despues de todo ella no era nadie para invadir su privacida, tomando en cuenta que nunca se acercaba ahi.

30 minutos despues el estaba listo, salio apresurado de la casa con un pan a medio comer en la boca mientras que con una mano intentaba tomar su maletin y en la otra llevaba el estuchde donde ya hacia la guitarra

llego al colegio al rededor de las 10:40 a estas alturas deberian estar en receso, no deberia ser dificil saltar la barda para poder entrar, lo dificil era la maletin, ese vendito maletin repleto de libros, libretas y cosas de las que no tenia idea como llegaron ahi, se le ocurrio aventarla hacia el otro lado de la barda con suerte no caeria en algun profesor, compañero o en el peor de los casos en la subdirectora, esa mujer si que era de temer, era extraño, en otras escuelas mas "normales" el que imponia era el director, en cambio aqui era la sub directora la que mandaba y a la que todos temian, despues de todo su director no eras mas que...alguien que gustaba mucho de usar sueters de algodon (lo que por cierto el llamaba estambre solo para molestar) con extrañas figuras y sobre todo hablar sobre escuela donde habia "bandalos" pero eso si con mucho mejor presupuesto que el suyo propio

"-me enorgullesco de que no halla alumnos de ese tipo en esta honorable institucion- " habia dicho durante uno de sus sermones matutinos".-hmp, si supiera" fue el pensamiento de algunos

Logro saltar la barda solo le costo una pequeña raspadura en el codo y un patalon roto, nada grave realmente, corrio como si su vida dependiera de ello, al pasar ´por lo baños se detuvo un momento, tenia que recuperar el aire, oigan que es humano no puede pasar su vida corriendo despues de todo no es forest, o un super ninja se rango super alto con mucho acondicionamiento fisico.

cuando estuba por irse escucho algo que llamo realmente su atencion, ¿por que sera que las personas siempre escojeran lo baños para chismear ?

-realmente sasori lo hara hoy?

-por lo que e escuchado si, al parece Uchiha no a venido, es el momento perfecto para ganar el corazon de Sakura

-mmmm, pero aun asi esta uzumaki no? crees que ese tipo deje que tan siquiera le diga algo hoy?, digo tomando en cuenta que es su cumpleaños y no le dejaran sola ni un momento

-en ese moento entramos tu y yo satoshi, en el momento que sasori se "tope" casualmete con sakura-san y su grupo los distrairemos para que el pueda confesarse, despues de todo que tan dificil puede ser distraer al grupo de Uchiha

-hmp...sopencos

una sonrrisa de autosuficiencia surco su rostro, que grato seria ver la cara de sasori cuan supiera que el si habia asistido a la escuela, pero sobre todo cuando todos se enteraran que sakura era suya, por derecho le pertenecia.

Hace apenas 6 meses que la conocio, y en ese tiempo ella cautivo sin lugar a dudas su corazon completo, todo fue perfecto desde el momento en que ella puso un pie en el salon y eso no hiba a cambiar, lo juraba por su vida que eso no cambiaria jamas.

...

Les gusto?, solo es una idea loca que nacio de pronto ustedes deciden si continuo o nop lol

bye!


End file.
